fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FAN of the mario,sonic and disney/Episode 1
This is FAN OF THE MARIO SONIC AND DISNEY 2014 Open new years new episodes. Everyone ready to go? At the Beginning Toad Radio:Hello,This is FAN of the Mario Sonic and Disney 2014 and Don't forget to prefer this TV Now on facebook or instagram or twitter or telephone number or LINE. LINE ID:45000FanpantaeMSD Password:123456789. Telephone Number:0-456-9050 and Tell me now. Ok!,The next one we're goes to stories of Award of Golden in Oscar Awards in 1930s The Oscar can starts here. Movies and Stars. Can go the time of broadcast No more is USA Television,CCTV and others. We are going to grow to stars in FAN Oscar. In case. There are characters are 5 characters are goes to get award of oscar or Knowledge You now,Know are going to ready!,Number 1 Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom (Peach) How can peach are know for oscars? Oh! Peach is read a book them all. (If you like a oscars you can be know me now.) Number 2 Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Elsa) She got a knowledge oscar them Feel them. (Oscar isn't an only one movie to got but May I have a new movies to got IT!!!) (Later.) Toadsworth:The battle was supported a Nintendo!,Cheers are in SEGA. Today,I have a big news now. OK!,I have this the valentine festival are starts on 13-14 February 2014 Don't miss it. Now,We to start a 3 Sec. Start to Peach and answer I ask,What's a movie name by oscar awarded only? Start,Got Oscar on 1996 in Best Actress. Princess Peach:Dead Man Walking. Toadsworth:Correct! (Music to Correct Answer) Next, to Elsa. Go!,The Oscar is awared on Best Sound Mixing!! Queen Elsa:...Apollo 13!!!! Toadsworth:Correct! Next,this is Bowser Jr. Gets awards on Best Film Editing. Bowser Jr:Frozen (no) Tangled (no) Umm....ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic:Apollo 13. Toadsworth:Correct!!! Oh No! you can't answer me. Okay! you failed Boo!!!!!!!!!!! Ah! Okay,The next round is Peach,Elsa,Sonic and Dr.Eggman go NEXT ROUND!!!!!!! The next time I want to forepart to go. (Later.) This is FAN of the mario sonic and disney!!! (Clap) There's an only 2 characters to next round. This is CLASSIC GAME. I ask....Oscar annoucering now to show it. in image Oscar in what time? and year? Here you are. Go!......Oh! Sonic are faster for you. Sonic. you can do? Sonic:Umm.....Oscar is an award for you. movies are going any times. The 2000 is a 70th Oscar,Answer. Toadsworth:Okay! Sonic. You answer what time? Sonic:70th Oscar. Toadsworth:Year? Sonic:2000. Toadsworth:Remember Answer? Sonic:In 2000 only. Toadsworth:This is........CORRECT!!!!!, The Time is 70th Oscar Ok! Answer.....Wrong! Elsa:72nd Oscar Toadsworth:Correct! Oh! Sonic you very disappointing. Because is wrong,sonic you failed. Toad Radio:Oh No! Sonic is wrong answer anything and loser oscar is not awarded now Hahahaha!!!!! This is 72nd Oscar For Awarded finished there's a movie and stars awarded. In 2000 Here. Oh! Very Disappointing things to do sonic is wrong answer. Because it's is very hard award now. Toadsworth:Sonic you here. This is jigsaw I ask After Jigsaw things to you see. What's time and year? I open number 19 Oh! Who answer? No. I open number 8 Huh? Oh! Sonic again? You don't wrong. And sure this what's is it? Sonic:That's is 2009 to oscar on 81st Oscar Answer you. Toadsworth:Just Correct Only. What is it? and year? Sonic:81st Oscar and 2009. Toadsworth:This is.......CORRECT!!!!!!!! Sonic:Yes! Toadsworth:Oh! there are here is it in 2009 and 81st Oscar. Ok! Sonic must go to next round first. Toad Radio:Yes! Sonic goes to next round 3 characters are one only in next round. (Later.) Toadsworth:This is features game. This is asking me I ask...From features next to answer. THIS IS YEAR FOR IT?!!!!! I want to number 4 is 1st Oscar started. No? The next one is 2 have number 19 from start. WHAT?! Elsa is here. Elsa:Oh! There is a oscar In 1945 was cancelled with WW2 is wrong. This is 1st Oscar in 1929 I answer. Toadsworth:Ok! This is oscar in? Elsa:1929 Toadsworth:Sure? Elsa:But,Not sure. Toadsworth:This is......Correct!!!! Elsa:Yes! I won. Toadsworth:Number 1 is No Best Actress to academies. Number 3 is Have comedy pictures. Number 5 is Can't be born. solve answer is 1929! (Later.) Toadsworth:The answer is.....WRONG!!!!! Because is ultimate fan is elsa. Toadsworth:Listen to solve answer now. Colonel Toad:The Oscar is starts on 1929. But,Pictures will be can get oscar. In 2002 there is best pictures are 5 pictures. Toadsworth:Correct. Colonel Toad:There is The Lord of the rings:The fellowship of the ring. Toadsworth:Correct! Colonel Toad:A Beautiful Mind. Toadsworth:Correct too. Colonel Toad:Gosford Park Toadsworth:Correct. Colonel Toad:In the Bedroom Toadsworth:Correct. Colonel Toad:And Moulin Rouge! now. Toadsworth:Yes! It's Correct! Winner you have chance to go FAN of the mario sonic and disney 2014. Come here. Elsa:Oh! I correct because is easy for you. You takeout now. Toadsworth:The time expired now. Meeting Again on Next Friday now on 2014 Thank you. (The End.) Toad Radio:Next Friday there is a Soviet People on Joseph Stalin Subscribe on youtube this Every Friday on 11:00 pm-12:30 am now on Here. Category:Episodes